Perfect Gift
by yaoifan124
Summary: Happy Birthday, Lucci ! The former memebers of CP9 have something in store for Lucci! Implied Lucci X Luffy.


**Happy Birthday Lucci!**

**6/2/2012**

**Warning: Implied Lucci X Luffy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Perfect Gift**

"You know today is a special day, no matter what kind of person they are." My voice came out with a slight irritated tone towards Jyabura as he just stared at me lightly.

"You heard him last week; he would kill us if we did anything!" The wild statement was true and we were not going to push the matter too far.

"That's why should just get him a present! Just one measly present!" My hand reached up to scratch at my head before smoothing my orange hair down.

"Listen, for once, Jyabura has a point. We shouldn't do anything." Blueno was standing behind a bar, cleaning a glass. Since we left Water 7 he decided to stay bartending around different islands, before we planned to stay permanently here.

"See!" Jyabura spouted out with a hand going in front of Kalifa.

"That's sexual harassment!" The statement was as clear as day as she fixed her glasses. The argument between the two ensued and I just sighed out before making my way to the door. As I grasped the swinging door I glanced out and paused to see a certain brunette at a store across the street.

"Oi, doesn't Lucci have a thing for that little Strawhat boy?" The arguing stopped and suddenly two bodies were resting against each side.

"Hmm, yes he does." Kalifa commented with a light smirk to her lips.

"This could be a perfect-." Jyabura began to state out before Kalifa and I joined him.

"Present!"

* * *

"Why am I wearing a blindfold?" Lucci was pissed off. There was no doubting that he was since I kidnapped him from work and dragged him to the bar. Now, when we go here, I blindfolded him and he is sitting in a barstool at the moment.

"It's not a surprise party, I promise." Blueno stated out, though he didn't even know the plan, as I waited for Kalifa.

Earlier we had planned that Kalifa would get the boy, since he was more unaware with her than Jyabura and myself. While she was doing that task, we had Jyabura run to a nice hotel and make reservations and preparations for the night. My task was the hardest of them all, getting Lucci to cooperate.

"It better not be!" The anger rose in volume more than his tone earlier. My nerves shot as Jyabura gave me a look of how he was going to blame it on me.

"Just be patient." I mentioned hesitatingly as I thought about how Kalifa was taking her time. A grunt came from the furious man as he crossed his arms.

The doors of the bar opened and Kalifa looked like she wrestled with a bear, but, nonetheless, held a succeeding smile. She waved us over and I grinned with pride and soon tugged on Lucci's arm. A disgruntled noise left him as he didn't like this.

"Come on!" The joy in my voice was a bit more evident than I applied, but it didn't matter. Jyabura was tugging the other arm as we made our way out of the bar and down the street. People eyed us with questioning glances, but then ignored it. This was good how people didn't question us anymore since we arrived.

Kalifa opened the doors to the hotel for us and we began heading to a set of stairs. We told Lucci that we were just going to lift him up, so he could cooperate with us on the matter. He agreed, though he began to show a questioning face as we soon made it to the second floor. We set him down to walk and Kalifa opened the door up and glanced in with a slight giggle.

"We are here." Jyabura mentioned and we set him at the doorway.

"Here?" Lucci questioned and I removed his blindfold.

"Happy Birthday!" The three of us stated with arms out into the hotel room where a tied up brunette sat on a bed with a look of confusion.

"Wh-what?" Lucci asked out in confusion as he stared into the room.

"Your birthday present!" Jyabura stated out with a grin.

"You can do whatever you like to him." Kalifa mentioned as she had a smirk on her face with a gleam coming off her glasses.

"Except kill him." I told him, but I doubted he was going to kill him.

The kind of thing Lucci has for this Strawhat boy is beyond your imagination.

"I… I take back the whole killing you guys if you do something." Lucci stated out with a grin on his face as he soon stepped into the room. "This has got to be the best thing I have gotten for my birthday." He turned with a hand on the door and a smile at us. "Thank you."

"I think the world just ended!" Jyabura stated up before he began running off like he was being shot at.

"This is sexual harassment, but I will let it sly for now." Kalifa walked off going to the stairs with a wave towards us.

"This room is reserved for you all night. Hope you enjoy yourself." I told Lucci with a smile on my face as I began to turn away.

"Oh, I will." The door shut and I could only imagine what he was going to do to that poor boy.

That sexually deprived leopard couldn't keep that smirk off of himself when he shut that door.


End file.
